


Ally or Threat?

by protectmikasamuels2017



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jerome should have been a Sibuna, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Reflection, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmikasamuels2017/pseuds/protectmikasamuels2017
Summary: It wasn't that Fabian didn't trust Jerome . . . well actually that was a lie. He didn't trust Jerome. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. But Nina's life was in danger and they needed all hands on deck to save her. He just hoped that trusting Jerome wouldn't get them all burned.Or:Fabian's internal dilemma as they invite Jerome into Sibuna (because he should have been one from season 2 onwards dammit).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ally or Threat?

**Author's Note:**

> Jerome should have been a part of Sibuna in seasons 2 and 3 and I will forever be disappointed that that wasn't the case. So I'm making it happen here. It doesn't actually show any action, it's really just Fabian's thoughts on including Jerome and what they went through together. I might do a part of it, but for now I'm happy to leave it as it is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!

Fabian had never thought that there would ever come a day like this. Not once in his sixteen years on Earth, well, more like in the five years that he’s actually known Jerome for, did he ever genuinely think that there would ever come a day where he would ask his insufferable housemate for help.

However he also never thought that he would ever find himself in a situation like this either.

But Nina’s life is in danger. His own was too, but that wasn’t nearly as important. And if he could then he’d make a deal with Lucifer himself if it meant that it would save her. Both of them and Amber aren’t enough to make their way through the tunnels quickly enough to please the Spirit. They need more minds working on the puzzles in order to solve them faster. And if they want to advance to the next puzzle then they need more muscle in order to move that beam over the chasm without dropping it.

So he and Amber had to convince a rather reluctant Nina to widen the circle of those who know what’s going on.

_“We won’t force them to do anything they don’t want to do” he had assured her. “We’ll give them a choice. They can walk away if they don’t want to get involved. We’ll just tell them what’s going on, we won’t drag them right down to the tunnels.”_

_“We do need some extra hands with that beam” Amber added just before Nina had nodded very reluctantly looking like she was regretting her decision already._

_“Ok. Patricia, Alfie, Jerome. That’s going to bring the number of those in danger of being marked up to four then” she muttered, lost in thought, while he had nearly dropped his textbooks on his foot in shock. He didn’t, but it was a real close call._

He had only ever meant bringing in Patricia and Alfie for help on the tunnels, but he had zoned out completely out of shock once Jerome’s name was mentioned and by the time that his brain had decided to come back online Amber had already written out the Sibuna invites and had gone off to slip them in their friends lockers.

Meaning that now Jerome was going to become involved. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about that if he was being honest with himself.

Patricia and Alfie he trusted. Jerome on the other hand he absolutely did not. Jerome was sneaky and devious and he hadn’t forgotten about how the other boy had sold them out to Rufus last year.

But . . . at the same time he also hadn’t forgotten how Jerome had also saved Nina from Rufus as well during the chaos of prom. Even risking his own life to do so. He had actually saved her life. And he was smart. Incredibly smart. Maybe not book smart like him and Mara were; but Jerome knew people and how to twist most situations to his advantage. Some of those usually backfired on him, but most were reasonably successful unless someone deliberately foiled them. And even then Jerome nearly always managed to find a way to regain some form of an upper hand or revenge one way or another. 

Which he had to admit (reluctantly), was probably a very valuable kind of intelligence to have down in the tunnels. Someone like Jerome would probably look at the puzzles and see an obvious or sneaky solution that had completely flown over his own head. Just like he did when he had been trying to figure out the numbers engraved on the ring of the cup last year. If he agreed to help then Jerome could quickly become a rather important member of Sibuna.

And as he sorted through his books in his locker for his next few classes, Amber’s words came back to him on why she thought he was having roadblocks about solving some of the puzzles down in the tunnels. Roadblocks that someone like Jerome, or maybe even Patricia. wouldn’t have.

_“Robert kinda reminds me of a Slytherin,” Amber told him one night when they were making their way back from the tunnels, Nina slightly ahead of them and out of earshot of their conversation as a result. He had been complaining about how they were going to figure out the newest puzzle to advance on through the tunnels. “You, on the other hand, are a classic Ravenclaw. So you both have completely different ways of looking at a problem. And different ideas on how to solve it.”_

Amber was right about that. Fabian was a Ravenclaw and a very proud one at that. He still had a Ravenclaw scarf buried in a box of stuff under his bed back at Anubis House and some more Potter merchandise back at his home in Yorkshire. He was a Ravenclaw through and through; while Robert, the more they learned about the man, seemed to bounce back and forth between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. And Jerome was a textbook Slytherin, with Patricia not far behind him in that regard. 

It was possible that having someone like that working on the puzzles with them could expose more about the way Robert thought and could help them make their way through the tunnels quicker. And although he knew that he could solve the puzzles himself if he had the time, he knew he could; time wasn’t exactly a luxury that they had right now. And if including Jerome meant they’d find the mask and save Nina faster then he guessed he’d have to put his dislike of the blonde aside and learn to trust him.

And at the end of the day, he reminded himself as he watched Jerome and Alfie open their Sibuna invites before turning to talk to each other while he then made his way to their next class, there was goodness and decency in Jerome. There had to be if he had risked his own life to save Nina’s. It was just buried deep, deep, deep down inside of him. But even Jerome would have to know how serious and important this would be; especially if they were inviting him.

He just hoped that trusting Jerome wouldn’t end up getting them all burned.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Amber was an extreme Potterhead when she was younger (and still is now even though she'd deny it) and got the rest of the House sucked into the fandom as well when they were younger. And even years on as a result Victor still feels an intense amount of hatred whenever someone even references it. That is how much the teens drove him mad with it. (I should right that actually.)


End file.
